Heart Chocolates
by Miri-Ann
Summary: Sequel to "In with the new, out with the old". Naruto's life has turned for the best, though with Valentine's day coming up, Naruto isn't too much in the cheery mood. Rated T for language One-shot


**A/N:** Hey guys! just writing a Valentine's day one shot. This is the sequal of my other one-shot **In with the new, out with the** **old **uhhhh, instead of doing this, i should of studied for my Calculus class, but uhhh, too late now, i have class in like half an hour so, Imma fail my Calculus Quiz. Wish me luck! OOOH, has anyone seen the google slogan today? You know, it was really cute, even for a lonesome person like myself. don't worry though, Naruto is lonely this Valentine's day too!

* * *

><p>Things were looking up with the year 2012. He had patched things up with his parents and was now close to them, as if he hadn't up and decided to move to Japan at the age of 17 and have no contact with them for the next seven years. He was single once more and was living well in Long Island, New York with a part-time job that paid a fair amount of money in his book. His luck had changed; out with the old, in with the new, he supposed.<p>

That New Year's Day had made him see his life in a better light. To be precise, his luck had taken its toll on the 16th of January. That day was the day the final cardboard box arrived in front of his new complex. He had sold the one in Japan without Sakura's knowing and had even taken back the things he brought for her when they were together to pawn them.

Served the two-timing bitch right.

He cut all loose ends with Sakura and Sai. Telling them both in their face: "Congrats. I hope the both of you contract herpes." Sakura gaped at him and even tried to act like the victim- had the audacity to show crocodile tears and say it was his fault for not giving her the attention she needed.

In truth, he was already tired of being whipped by the pink haired harpy. She could take her tears and attention-whore personality and shove it up her ass, that is, if her large forehead passed through.

Sai had said nothing. Merely smiled and patted him with the words "Never knew you could grow a pair until now" he still hated the dick for what he did so he only kicked the guy in the jewels and told them both to enjoy his complex as much as they could.

He had intentionally forgotten to tell them that the new owners were going to move there in two days and the couple were armed cops who were convinced that the house was empty and for themselves and that if they were to find people in there, they had the authority to arrest them and charge them for forced entry.

Oops.

Well too late now. Though, he would have loved to see their expressions when they would have been manhandled- by lesbians no less (Sakura hated lesbians, mind you). They say karma was a bitch, he just hoped Sakura met her match. He laughed out loud at the thought as he brought the box filled with his belongings inside to his new home.

New home... He liked the sound of that. He could call this his own and was even close enough to visit his parents. Hell, he was close enough now to pay Shikamaru- a friend from College- a visit since he lived upstate.

Speaking of friends... He needed to text Kiba his new address since the brunette man was traveling around the world (just for the hell of it). Luckily, he didn't have to say good-bye to his friends. Most really didn't live in Japan anymore and the only people that ever came over to his house in Japan were Sakura's gossip friends and maybe Kiba when he was visiting his sister. All his friends either had moved to the United States to continue their studies or to Europe or Canada. He talked to them as much as he could now that they all found out he was free from the siren's clutches AKA Sakura.

Kiba had visited, Shikamaru was going to meet him at his part time job tonight.

He worked as a bartender for his father's old friend's restaurant/bar. At first, he was completely clueless and bitter at having been downgraded from some cool and awesome gaming job to making Bloody Mary's for some alcoholic who was probably wallowing in his own sorrow, but as time went by, he actually began to like his work.

There was the owner, Jiraiya Sage, who was like a second father to him-minus the pervertedness and the lust of a horn-dog. There were also the costumers. Some of the costumers would just come in, get drunk and leave, other- the ones he favored most- would come in and talk to him and act as a sort of therapist and vice versa.

Valentine's Day was taking its toll tomorrow.

Whoopee stinking' doo.

He wasn't feeling too cheery for that particular day this year... He used to enjoy getting chocolates from many of his co-workers at his old job and in his school years before he had even met Sakura; he was a heartthrob in his old days... hell, he was still a smexy mother fucking stud, however, after New Year's Day, he just couldn't forget about that mysterious person that had kissed him.

That day, he had showed up in front of his parents' door at 1:30 in the morning with a dazed expression. Everything after that 12 o' clock interval had been a blur, with the only thought of those lips pressed against his; how he melted so easily into the kiss. It made him feel… nostalgic. He didn't know who she was or if she even lived here. He moved here initially to find her, to get to know her… but it had been more than a month and he had had no word of this "U". He had even looked at New Year's Day video's to see if he had been filmed with the girl; no such luck at all.

He just gave up after the first two weeks of searching. He had no leads, no visual evidence to even know how she even looked like, how was he supposed to look for the impossible? It was like looking for a needle in a haystack. Still, there were times where he would try to find the girl during work or during his walks at the mall, to at least convince himself that she was among the sea of people that walked in and out of his life, that maybe he could let her in to his new life.

"Suffolk County" he looked up from the announcement only to see his bus stop. He stood and made his way out of the public bus. Once outside he headed straight ahead for the five minute walk to his part-time job. He tried to push away the thoughts that were of January first and tried to think of other things.

He needed to either to find a new full time job or to go back to school and major in something else, because, even though his part-time job helped him get by with everything, he really wanted to have the benefit to really go out and start anew, a new chapter if you will.

As the thought swam around his mind, he didn't even notice the people that would pass by him, or even the pale skinned man that was passing by. Naruto noticed too late when their shoulders hit each other a little too hard.

He winced at the pain but turned around quickly to apologize at the other person. He opened his mouth only for his words to stick halfway in his throat. His body froze and he could almost bet his walrus night cap that this man was like sex on legs- not that he would admit it out loud of course but he knew when a good looking guy walked by. This man had white skin, almost like marble, flawless to the very root, his hair was the darkest of black much like eyes that were glaring at him….

Glaring?

Oh shit.

"I am so sorry, uh, dude" he's heard a lot of New Yorkers say dude and man a lot in the bars. Most of them would smile with slight entertainment because of his faint Japanese accent, especially since he couldn't really use the 's' too much.

"Hn. Don't worry about it" if you weren't fawning over his appearance alone, then damn, that voice would do it in a heartbeat. Naruto nodded slightly as he looked into those dark jet black eyes, the other made no indication of anger but gave a small smirk that made Naruto feel a little too hot for comfort.

The man left leaving Naruto feel rather confused and dazed. He watched as the person's back walked away into the distance, for some reason, Naruto felt something inside of his stomach drop.

The rest of the evening, he was left of only thinking of the flawless looking man that had the most alluring voice that he had ever heard in his life.

* * *

><p>"Happy Valentine's Day, boy" Naruto looked up from grabbing the lemons that were inside the fridge only to be met with his boss, Jiraiya Sage. He smiled as he got up and started making Jiraiya a Margarita.<p>

"Hey Sage, Happy Valentine's day." He smiled, even if he wasn't into the Valentine mood.

"So no date today, no pretty girl?" Naruto sighed as he started cutting the lemons.

"No, Sage" Jiraiya frowned as he took a drink of his Margarita, but then gave a reassuring smile.

"You'll find someone, maybe not today or tomorrow, but you'll find her" he paused and smiled. "or him" he left before Naruto could respond.

The night was getting darker as the time went by. Closing time was getting closer and closer, but he couldn't really tell the time since he didn't have a watch and the clock on the wall was busted, so… yeah. He had a lot of female costumers today, the lonely single ones that would flirt with him, but he would stop right away when they would pass his comfort zone. He wasn't as flirtatious as he used to be.

"One frozen margarita" Naruto nodded without even looking at the costumer as he started to reach for the blender and head for the ice that was where the costumer was, he looked up at the person only to freeze. Those dark eyes twinkled even in the dark room which made Naruto blink surprisingly. "Hey" Naruto swallowed as he looked at the dark haired man in front of him, who was smirking so arrogantly.

If someone other than this person had made that same arrogant smirk, he would have punched the fucker 8 ways till Sunday, but this person, he seemed… different.

"He-Hey" finally he responded which only made the man's smirk widen. His eyes wandered to see the man's date, only to frown. The man raised a fine brown as he frowned as well.

"What is it?" he more like demanded than asked, Naruto shook his head as he went for the ice and for the tequila for the drink.

"Just wondering what your date wanted to drink" the light skinned man said nothing as Naruto started the blender and finally poured the margarita on a glass with salt around the end with a lime. "Cheers" the raven drank and stared at Naruto intensely.

"I don't celebrate Valentine's day"

"Why?" he asked before even thinking it over, the other raised his brow as he took another drink. He didn't answer but thanked Naruto for the drink, paid and left.

Naruto wanted to call him back, to at least ask for his name, but he was stopped once Jiraiya said to clean up and close. Naruto looked around only to see that the only person that had been left was that man. Where did the time go? He shook the thought away as he began to clean up. He looked at his tip jar- even though he never really got anything but checked if he ever got lucky.

His heart stopped as he looked at the small red box that was inside. It had a small white paper attached to it. He picked the small box and read the letter that was attached.

_Told you we'd meet soon,_

_You seem happier than the _

_Last time I saw you. That's good._

_Happy Valentine's Day._

_I'm not much into sweets,_

_Hope you are._

_U._

Naruto felt his heart swell as he looked at the note. When… When had she placed this? He looked at the box only to find a couple of heart chocolates inside. He smiled as he ate one of the sweets. He just hoped that soon would be faster than before.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And done, so i'm in a bit of a hurry since i have to go to class in like now, my class starts at 6 and right now it is... 5:30 wah! um..., reviews make me happy so please, feedback! Uhhh, BBF:NV? will be up soon... i think and yeah Happy chocolate day everyone!


End file.
